Valentines Day
by animelove454
Summary: Okay part one of three. a story of love passion and a little singing and "naughty" dancing...lemony, if you don't like lemon ade don't read the next installment...M for next installment


_**A/N Oh my lord TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE I couldn't believe how much I loved it brilliant, anyway this came to me when I was watching "10 things I hate about you "**_

_**Stephanie Meyer Owens it all, I just love to mess with the story….**_

_**Animelover454**_

Valentines Day

Chapter 1: _ I love you baby _

**EPOV**

"Aww… I hate valentines day." Emmet whined

'It's not that bad." I replied

'That's easy for you to say Mr. romantic, help!'

'Okay,' I said as a plan formed in my brain 'how opposed are you to err….Dancing?'

BPOV

'Edward,' I yelled 'where are you?'

'Bella honey is that you,' I heard Esme's voice

'yes, do you know where my Edward is?' I asked Esme smiled I could see her happiness when I called Edward mine. 'He's not here, but this is yours, he jasper and Emmet went out and asked me to give this to you.' She held out a piece of paper. I turned away and walked out of the kitchen and made my way to my truck. I opened the piece of paper. It read

_Bella _, I love you, I have loved you from the moment I met you, trust me, I'll be back soon, Jasper, Emmet and I have some planning to do… Oh and a early Happy Valentines …

_Forever yours, Edward._

I called Alice because I knew she would want to know everything, the phone only rung once and she picked up,

'Bella? Oh my god did you get one too?' she asked and without taking another breath she started the gush of words 'what are they planning? Do you have any idea? We should call a meeting, just for us girls, to BRAINSTORM, yeah how about at the bar, Guilty Pleasures I've heard it's good-'

'Alice!,' I stopped 'Calm down they probably just wanted to get away for a while, this is a really good excuse, anyway I told Edward I didn't want anything,'

'Bella Bella Bella, Edward can't keep his hands off you for a minute if he goes away for a short period of time it for you, and- wait I'm getting another call, hold on,' I hear a beep and then a scream…

'ALICE!! BELLA!! You will never guess,'

'Rose, wait let me guess a really nice romantic note! Like the ones we got!' I said I know I was being a spoilsport but I was tired! And I needed to get home. Charlie wasn't home anymore he's gone fishing.

'Oh, well girl meeting!! We need to figure out what there up to. By the things Emmet has written here I'm gonna be begging for him to stop,' I could already imagine what was on her note…

'Sorry rose, little Bella is to tired,'

'oh okay, well I'll brainstorm overnight,' Rose said

'night ladies, I'm stuffed I still have to get home,' I said my last goodbyes and ended the call. The ride home was long and not to mention a lonely one at that. I dreaded having to spend the night alone. I finally got home and wasted my lonely night just watching chick flicks and pinning for my man. I finally finished my DVD collection and went to bed.

I was woken by a hand brushing my hair away from my face.

'Edward,' I let my hope seep into my words

'No silly Bella,' said a sorely missed voice

'MUM,' I shouted wrapping my arms around her securely.

_**EPOV**_

'Okay guys, we have got to make ever girl here,' I said motioning to our stage, the same one that Bella and I had met in, three years ago, offcourse now being 22 years old we totally ready for my next move.

'EDWARD, are you serious? I cannot do this, I'm not made for throwing things except punches" Emmet whined

'what if it was full?' I asked and demonstrated.

_**(A/N don't worry you are suppose to be confused)**_

'great how long now?' Jasper asked, I knew he was missing Alice as much as I was Missing Bella and Emmet Rose, but it would be worth it to see there faces. I laughed at the mental picture.

_**BPOV**_

'What are you doing here? In forks of all places?' I asked. She smiled

'Well that's a long story, do you mind if I , how o you say it? "crash" here for the night?'

'sure' I answered 'as long as you tell me that long story' I said

_**I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who can guess the story… It will be out soon. Tomorrow, maybe??? I hope so I know whay happening I just need to get off my butt and wirght it…..ily Animelover454**_

_**p.s. TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE TWILIGHT MOVIE**_


End file.
